The Last Call
by sally.grace
Summary: Set at the end, pretend that there was a feast after the battle, as that part of Hogwarts was fine :3 Songfic to The Last Call by Oliver Boyd and The Rememberalls. :3 oneshot.


**I OWN NOTHING ('PART FROM STORY LINE) **

**Song - The Last Call - Oliver Boyd and The Rememberalls.**

* * *

><p>As Ron looked up he could see rows of eyes looking straight back at him. He cleared his throat, and made his speech, "It's been long time coming, but we've made it this far.<br>Others might not understand, but that's all right, 'cause we know there's more to it.  
>This ain't like anything else we've ever experienced, and frankly, I find that amazing.<br>Now some could say that it's a fad, that it's a trend, that someday, it'll all fade away.  
>But I don't believe that. In such a short period we've made bonds that will last lifetimes.<br>And I'll be damned if I allow myself to let go without a fight.  
>This phenomenon is blind to age, gender, race, and location.<br>So even though we've reached the end, it's not over yet.  
>We'll still have each other. All the friendships, and all the laughs.<br>And when it seems dark, we'll all be there with out stretched hands.  
>Life's a funny thing. It can present you with surprises around every corner.<br>No one knows what tomorrow will bring, but we can hope that it brings us all a little bit closer."

Ron looked up as he finished his speech and as he walked to the gryffindor table he heard some people sniff white some mutter, "well done". As he sat down Mcgonagal started talking again, "Thank you Ron, and now here's Hermione Granger another one of the thousands that helped fight, and what is part of the golden trio, and fought for what is right.

**I know I haven't put in the chorus. :3**

As Hermione stood up and walked to the podium she muttered, "thanks" to Mcgonagal as she passed.

Hermione looked up and felt slightly nervous. But showed her bravery and spoke, "We have the power of choice," she looked at Draco, "We have the power to define our own future." She then began to look around the room,  
>"We merely have to step up to the plate and take hold of what we care for,<br>Not letting go of our dreams and wishes just because people tell us this all has a life span.  
>We all came across this by chance, and I'd be surprised if anyone at the time<br>would have been able to predict that it would become what it is today.  
>It's true, some things will slowly drift beyond the immediate,<br>but as a whole, we've cultivated something that defies boundaries."

Hermione looked up, tears in her eyes, and walked to the gryffindor table. Ron hugged her, and muttered, "well done" in her ear after sweetly kissing her on her cheek.

As Harry watched all this he thought of those who they had lost after the past years, Fred, the soul of all parties. Remus, who taught him life, Sirius, who taught him how to deal with it** (also part of another song by Oliver Boyd and The Remberalls)** Tonks Mad-eye, Snape. The man who died the true gryffindor the man who never stopped loving even when it seemed dark. Dumbledore, the person who ended up to be a liar **(no offence or anything)** but truthful at the same time.

Harry didn't hear Mcgonagal's speech, but stop up as she passed him. And spoke, "Now I know I can't speak for everyone, I can only express my own feelings and views,  
>but I have a pretty good inclination that a lot of you are going down the same road as myself.<br>Ten years, ten short years. If only we had begun at year one.  
>Imagine where we might have been by now. But I digress.<br>As a great man once said, "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."  
>We're being given a fresh start. A new era is fast approaching.<br>But this time around, we are the storytellers.

But this is the last call.  
>This is the final song.<br>This is the last goodbye.  
>So give all that you can.<br>Let me hear you now,  
>Singing out loud and proud.<br>No more tears will fall,  
>'Cause together we are strong."<p>

The cheer was deafing and as Harry sat with Hermione and Ron, all he could think was, no matter what, as long as he was with his friends and – non biological – family,

Everything would be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, this is only a oneshot :3 Review? :3<strong>


End file.
